One Hour Until The Earth Blows Up!
The last stand of Ultraman X-0 and MART. Warnings: #Extreme violence, not for the faint of heart. #Death Characters *Ultraman X-0 **Enhanced **X-0 The Final *Tsuruk Seijin...a lot of them. *MART (Monster Attack Response Team) Somewhere in space... "Well, you Tsuruk Seijin are the last competitors in this tournament, which means if you survive Ultraman X-0, you win the whole thing, which includes total control of the Earth, as well as double the total amount that all the other competitors spent on this tournament, and that's A LOT. As the last competitor, could you tell us your plan to defeat X-0 and take over the Earth?" asked an alien spokesperson in a large spaceship, who handed over the microphone thing to the Tsuruk Seijin representaitve, who snatched it out of the announcer's hand. "THE PLAN IS THAT WE KILL HIM. WE SEND EVERYONE WE HAVE AND WE'LL SEE WHO GETS SLICED TO BITS!!! With him gone, we'll just take over the Earth in no time!" The audience cheered at the Tsuruk plans. "Cool, but that leaves us with the question 'what are you going to do with the Earth once you've taken it over?'" "Hehe. You'll see..." On Earth It was a normal day. People went about with their daily routine as usual, until many, many alien spacecrafts descended from the sky...without a doubt, they were Tsuruk ships, otherwise I wouldn't have mentioned them earlier in the story... They all projected a hologram of one of their representatives, who said "Ultraman X-0! You are to leave this galaxy and never return, otherwise..." the hologram changed into that of a massive space cannon "...our cannon will destroy the Earth and you along with it! Don't even think about trying to come after us, if this cannon takes damage, this whole solar system will be gone! You have only ONE hour..." At that moment people all over the world panicked. Remaining Time: 1 Hour In this desperate time, the leaders of the world's countries gathered on a internet call, they had no time to set up a meeting. Some were in suits, others in pajamas, etc... They sat and talked about what to do while the public went crazy, rioting and doing all the crimes that the now non-ineffective law restricted them from doing. After a while, a decision was made. X-0 was to leave the Earth and never return, for the safety of all others. Remaining Time: 20 Minutes Coming to a final resolution, Ken Yatsuzaki decides to leave Earth. He took the X-0 Lens out of his pocket and put it on, transforming into Ultraman X-0 for the last time and prepared to take off to space. Suddenly... Remaining Time: 15 Minutes ...He was knocked back down to the Earth by a barrage of energy missles from the Tsuruk ships, falling on his back and leaving a hole in the road he fell on. "Did you really think we would let you leave?!" a hologram of a Tsuruk appeared in the sky again, mocking the Ultra. "Hah! We're just going to kill you and blow up this stupid planet anyway! Ground troops, GO!" Hundreds of balls of light came hurling down from space, each was a Tsuruk Seijin in their giant size. They quickly surrounded X-0 and started pounding on him. "This seems to be our last mission..." said Terry. "However, all of you are still part of MART, and that means we need to do our best in taking down every single thing that tries to take this Earth, one way or another!" said his brother Tsuru. "ALL UNITS, GO!" X-0 stood against the hordes of aliens, he kept fighting on and killed many of their numbers but they just kept coming. He was already running out of time and his colour timer started flashing red. Though seemingly out of nowhere, the fighter plane Wisteria arrived, shooting down a few aliens with all its weapons, Bane was piloting it. Somehwere else nearby Bat was in the DANK Tank, firing well-aimed lasers that fried up the insides of a Tsuruk each time he shot. Meanwhile Muhammad A., CB (who occasionally talked to his beard) and Sol were in the Pangolin, Muhammad was using rockets, CB on the minigun and J using his favourite weapon, the X-Pyr Flamethrower. "X-0! We'll handle these fools, get into space and stop that cannon!" shouted J. "SCREW THIS GODFORSAKEN TEAM!!!" shouted C-Lee wile controling the Virna from the base, the robot easily beat down the Tsuruk. Seeing his freinds, TN decided to speak up to Commander Terry, saying "Sir...while they risk their lives fighting for this planet it feels absoultely wrong for me to just sit here and watch! I need to do something..." he wasn't alone on this opinion, MS, Robyn, UL and StarLord felt the same way. "You know...there is something for you to do...follow me, all of you." replied Terry affirmatively. They followed him further down the base to a restricted room, where Terry put a password on a keypad next to a door, which opened up for them after. They could see many control panels with buttons and levers. "What is all this?" asked UL. Tsuru replied with "This is the base's weapons...Hoshi, are all preparations complete?" "Yes sir, Mr.Tsuru. This place is ready to fly!" "Battle stations, now!" Commanded Terry, and all the rest chose a terminal, Ginga manned the Orbital Bombardment system, TN and Robyn at the missles, UL and StarLord with the lasers and MS in charge of flamethrowers. Hoshi regrouped with them and they closed the door behind them. Terry, Tsuru and Hoshi then went down a hatch in the floor, they were piloting. The ground around the WalMart opened up, revealing the full base, which was then elevated upward. The boosters shot out white hot flames, which lifted the whole base into the sky, and off to where X-0 was. With the MART crew killing aliens left, right, and center, X-0 flew towards space, spinning around at blinding speed and turning into a swirl of red and blue that fired arcs and discs, slicing many Tsuruk and easily killing them. When he was out of the Earth's atmosphere, he turned into his black form, X-0 The Final and came to a sudden stop, unleashing a wave of energy and absorbed the sun's light, recharging him and replenishing all the energy he lost. He saw hundreds of alien spaceships and far beyond them was a massive planet-destroying cannon, it was large enough to easily oversize the Moon. It had the shape of a long cylinder with one end being a barrel, with reinforced armoured parts all around it. Remaining Time: 10 Minutes Although they fought their hardest and killed most of the invaders on Earth, MART knew they couldn't win. However, thry were brave enough to make a last stand for humanity. One of the Wisteria's wings were sliced off and Bane could control it no longer. Knowing he will die soon he put on one of his favourite songs and crashlanded right into a Tsuruk's face, destroying the alien's head along with the plane and its pilot, though Bane died with a smile on his face. Smaller Tsuruk were surrounding the Pangolin, and J knew that they wouldn't last much longer if he didn't do something. He decided to get out of the APC. "What are you doing?!" asked Muhammad, to which J replied "...something...goodbye my friends." "NO, YOU'LL DIE! EVEN THE BEARD THINKS SO!" Shouted CB. "...safe" replied J. J ran out and put the X-Pyr Flamethower to its maximum settings and torched a few Tsuruk, enraging their comrades and making many chase him down far away as he shouted his last words: "LEEEEEEROY JENKIIIIIIIIIIINS!". As CB and Muhammad continued to fire at the remainder they soon saw a small mushroom cloud in the distance, J had perished in that explosion along with his adversaries, for the flamethrower exploded. Meanwhile in the base, the Tsuruk managed to blow a hole trough to Hoshino and Tsuru. The two took out their blasters and started shooting at Tsuruks, killing most of the intruders but they ran out of ammunition. However, one simply played dead, and when the two least expected it the alien stood up and rushed Tsuru, attempting to choke him to death from behind. Hoshi quickly got up and hit the alien on the head, but the alien retaliated by attempting to slash at him with its bladed hands. Hoshi and Tsuru double-teamed on their enemy, but Hoshi was stabbed in the gut although Tsuru managed to break its neck. "You're not going to die, Hoshi!" "I'm sorry, Tsuru...I don't think I can...do this..anymore...goodbye..." Hoshi closed his eyes and both his breathing and heartbeat stopped. Terry and the others were struggling against their own handful of infiltrators. While the others were busy attacking other Tsuruk outside, Terry opened up a suitcase and bizzarely, a gattling gun came out of it, which Terry used to shoot at the incoming Tsuruk, each time he shot one it exploded into unidentifiable gibbed parts. However, he was surrounded and although StarLord amd UL were there to help, they couldn't stand up to the horde. Commander Terry was the first to fall, but the rest of the team rushed towards the survivors and shot down the aliens with their guns. Tsuru went up and met with them, conveying the bad news "Guys...we're trapped in here...", saying that before he saw his brother's body. "......anyway...we're going to die here, no doubt about that, the fuel's leaking and this place is on fire...", he said with tears in his eyes. "Oh sh*t..." said TN. "There's no way out huh..." said MS solemnly. Robyn started to panic. Tsuru contacted C-Lee over the Video-ciever. "C-Lee...get out of here" "wut?" "We're all trapped down here...but you still have a chance to live." "But..." "THAT'S AN ORDER!" "...got it..." C-Lee had some emergency climbing gear nearby, which he used to slowly descend the burning base. When he was near the bottom however, the WalMart sign came loose and fell on him, crushing both his legs. He was already on the brink of death from that fall, but to make things worse a zoo-escaped wolf came along and ate him alive. However he lived to see the base explode in a towering inferno, which was what really killed him and all the others inside. In space, X-0 used his telekinesis to force the alien ships together and then simply fired a single beam at them, destroying them all. He flew off towards the cannon and shrunk himself and entered through the barrel itself. There he saw thousands more undeployed Tsuruk troops on standby, so he took the chance and grew to his normal size once more and unleashed a flying kick, going through an entire row of them and splitting their bodies into giblets and bathed their comrades in blood and body parts. X-0 used his blades to easily decapitate the rest of them. The Tsuruk soldiers were all dead...except for the last one. X-0 burst through a door and saw the commander at the bridge. "All your guys are dead...now stop this cannon..." The commander changed to his monstrous form and simply rushed at him, trying to slash at the Ultra, but even his first attack was a failure as X-0 caught his hand and punched him in the face so hard his skull caved in and leaked blood and neural fluids. The alien turned back to his previous form and fell over, not dead but nearly. "Now...tell me how to shut this thing off." "Hehehehehe HAHAHAHA! It can't be shut down even if I wanted it to...there's no hope for your damned Earth...YOU......LOSE!!!!!" X-0 said nothing, but responded by tearing the alien's arms off and slicing him to bits with his own hand blades, leaving only guts and dismembered body parts in a pool of blood. X-0 quickly shrunk himself and flew towards the outside of the cannon, where he frew back to normal size again. Remaining Time: 5 Seconds 5''' X-0 saw the cannon was about to fire and when he got to the edge of the barrel he had only 5 seconds left. '''4 With such little time left he started to worry... 3''' ...until he came up with a risky idea... '''2 ...that might take his life... 1''' He put up the biggest, strongest barrier he could... '''0 Goodbye, X-0 The beam was fired and X-0's barrier barely blocked it out. He was using up all his energy in this one barrier and although he was in space where he his energy efficiency was at maximum, he colour timer started going red and he was being pushed back into the Earth. When the beam finally stopped, X-0 had ran out of energy, and was caught in the Earth's gravitational pull. He came down from space like a meteor, falling to the bottom of the Pacific Ocean, where the sun's light does not reach. His timer and eyes went dark. Aftermath With only a few Tsuruk remaining on Earth, the army and police mamaged to hunt down amd kill them all in the place of MART. Now you may ask: what happened to the three survivors? Well... Bat lost his memory and was sent to an institute for amnesiacs, where he spent most of his days playing cards games. CB lost his mind, and the beard took over. Fortunately, everyone is alright with it. Muhammad A. updated the MART archives one last time before retiring. A few months later, the government found X-0's corpse at the sea floor and transferred it to Area 52, away from the public. They looked into the MART archives and found out Ultras needed sunlight to sustain themselves so they came up with an idea. Governments all over the world chipped in funds to build a rocket that could send the Ultra into space and after 5 years, it was complete. The launch was broadcasted on live television, so the whole worlds could see. The rocket took off into space, carrying X-0 along with it and the giant of light was soon facing the sun. His coloir timer turned blue. Ultraman X-0 The End Credits *Tsuburaya Productions: Creators of the Ultra Series. *UltraFan wiki: For hosting this fan fiction. *UltraFan users: Inspiration for MART and their contributions to this fan fiction. *You: For reading. Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Ultraman X-0 Category:Fan Episodes